The present invention relates generally to a stack semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a stack semiconductor package having a reduced thickness.
A recent development in the semiconductor industry is a semiconductor package capable of storing and processing a huge amount of data.
Recently, a stack semiconductor package in which at least two semiconductor packages are stacked so as to improve the data storage capacity and the data processing speed of a semiconductor package has been developed.
In order to manufacture such a stack semiconductor package, at least two semiconductor packages are stacked in the vertical direction, and the terminals of the stacked semiconductor packages are connected with one another by means of solder or solder balls so that the semiconductor packages can be electrically connected.
Therefore, when manufacturing the stack semiconductor package according to the conventional art, gaps are inevitably defined between the stacked semiconductor packages due to the presence of the solder or solder balls. As an undesirable consequence, the thickness and the volume of the stack semiconductor package markedly increase due to the gap.